motivation_at_workfandomcom-20200214-history
Management in action
MANAGEMENT IN ACTION EXPECTANCY Expectancy is a person’s perception about the extent to which effort (an input) will result in a certain level of performance. Two people with similar abilities may have very different expectancies for performing at a high level. In some cases, managers may not provide the same motivation for the two employees. Managers who encourage their employees and express INSTRUMENTALITIES Instrumentalities include perceptions that people have about the extent to which performance at a certain level will result in the attainment of outcomes. Employees will only be motivated to perform at a high level if they think high performance will lead to (instrumental for attaining) rewards and benefits. Besides linking outcomes to performance, managers need to clearly communicate this linkage to subordinates. KINDS OF NEEDS *Pay their rent and bills, which is a physiological need as described by Maslow, or an existence need asdescribed by Alderfer’s ERG Theory. *Security and stability (or safety needs described by Maslow) of a secure income under safe working conditions. *Value of friendships and enjoy working because of interaction with others with others, which are called belongingness needs by Maslow, and relatedness needs by Alderfer. *Improve skills and abilities, and engage in meaningful work. This kind of need is called a growthneed by Alderfer, and may also be categorized as an esteem need in Maslow’s hierarchy. TEACHERS AND EQUITY *Establish standards of performance in their courses. A professor should specify the inputs that will be required for a student to achieve certain outcomes. Motivation is highest when as many people as possible perceive that they are being equitably treated. DIFFICULT GOALS *Measure number of people who achieve the goal. *Difficult goals motivate people to contribute more inputs to their jobs. *Examine the direction toward which employees focus their inputs. Specific, difficult goals let people know what they should be focusing their attention on. POSITIVE REINFORCEMENT Positive reinforcement gives people outcomes they want when they perform behavior thatcontributes to organizational effectiveness. On the other hand, people are motivated by negative reinforcement because they want to stop receiving undesired outcomes. Negative reinforcement causes unpleasant workplace characterized by threats and control. Behaviors that are positively reinforced should be behaviors over which subordinates have control, that is, the freedom and opportunity to perform the behaviors. These behaviors must also contribute to organizational effectiveness. ROLE WHICH PLAY MANAGER IN ORDER TO SATISFY NEEDS *Determinate which needs a person is trying to satisfy at work. It is the manager’s responsibility to ensure that theperson receives outcomes that help to satisfy those needs when the person performs at ahigh level and helps the organization achieve its goals. *Motivate employees to perform at a high level. SELF-CONTROL AND SELF-EFFICACY AT WORK Managers do not need to spend as much time as they ordinarily would trying to motivate and control behavior through the administration of consequences. Employees need to think that they have the capability to reach goals that they and others set for them. Self-efficacy influences motivation both when managers provide reinforcement and when workers provide it.